Goodbye, Marzia?
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: When Felix hears his girlfriend has been offered a fashion job in Tokyo, will he be able to cope with her potentially leaving his life forever?


YouTube- one of the most renowned sites of the internet, it is used every day for many different purposes. Some people use YouTube to find new interests in life; others try to find classic television and films that they may have missed; others try to make money from YouTube by advertising or music videos. One thing that is constant amongst these people is YouTube. And one of the most recent trends that has grown to take up most of YouTube today... is gaming videos.

People play games and record themselves playing it and the in-game footage, as well as their live commentary as they play, and others watch it. Simple as, yet it has become a multi-million dollar industry in the states and has become one of the greatest things on YouTube, and the whole entire world of online video streaming. There are many people on YouTube who are particularly known for their gaming videos, from Markiplier to Vanoss, from Smosh Games to The Warp Zone, but there is no one man more renowned for his videos as a gamer... than this man.

"Thanks for watching another video bros," he said, "and thank you again to those who have subscribed. Those who haven't, make sure to click that subscribe below."

Felix Kjellberg, a.k.a Pewdiepie, was a famous YouTuber, especially amongst the gaming community, known for his gameplay of a wide variety of games and his insane, hilarious commentary, as well as vlogs, product reviews and other random videos. His comedy style that he employs in his videos has been conceived in many different ways, ranging from intricate humour to foul insanity. In spite of this, he has been recognized as an icon outside of YouTube as well, for his charity work, TV appearances and other work.

"See you bros next time, and here comes the bro fist." He held a fist and slowly moved it towards the camera, shouting 'maha' or something like that, before he stopped recording with his fist right by the camera. "Okay, that's another video done." He looked at the clock, which read 14:24. "Wow, is it that early? I didn't realize. I thought, for sure, it would be at least three by now. Wonder what I'll do with myself before my next video?"

Felix had a regime of making two videos a day, usually a few hours apart, and using the spare time to eat, play games for fun or watch TV, unless he had other plans. However, none of those options interested him at that time, since he just did a gaming video, he'd eaten not long ago and there was nothing on TV at that time.

Just as he was about to sigh, he looked down and saw that his phone was ringing. He picked it up and looked at the name of the contact- 'Marzia'.

"Heh, alright," he smirked, "she's always there for me when I need her." He selected the 'answer' option on his phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Felix," he heard a cute female voice speak to him on, "how are you?"

"I'm doing good, Marzia, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Say, are you busy at the moment?"

He laughed at the irony of the situation. "Funny you should say, I just finished a video. Do you wanna hang out and do something?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she could be heard giggling on the other end of the line, which made him blush, "tell you what. You meet me at four over by the Kemp Market and we'll do something together."

"That sounds good," he commented, "I'll get ready and meet you there."

"Okay," she replied, "I've gotta go, my boss needs to speak to me about something."

"Okay, sweetie," he placed his phone down, "see you then. Love you."

"Love you too."

And then he hung up with a sigh. He felt lucky to have her in his life. Marzia had been with him for almost 4 years and every day of it had been wonderful for him. He'd never felt as happy in his life as he did when he was with her. He was a little saddened by the fact that he didn't see her as much, due to her part time job at a fashion company, but he enjoyed every moment he had with her.

"Right," he got up from his seat and removed his headphones, "I better get ready for my date."

He spent the next hour or so preparing, which included cleaning up, since they would no doubt be returning later as they both lived there, showering, getting dressed, adding cologne and whatever else. Once he was certain the house was sorted and he was ready, he exited his home, locking the door behind him. Looking outside, the weather almost seemed to smile at him, so he chose to walk. As he got closer to the arranged meeting spot, he walked past a familiar florist that he visited sometimes.

'Maybe a certain young lady would care for some roses,' he thought, smiling.

He entered the shop, greeted by the strong aroma of all sorts of flowers- geraniums, lilies, tulips- with a whole variety of colours and scents combining beautifully. He walked over to the counter, where he saw the usual shopkeeper- an old lady, in her mid-fifties, wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a green apron with the shops logo on it. Her grey hair was bunned up as always.

"Hello, Felix!" she greeted him. "It's been a while since you last came here! You're looking well, I see."

"Yes, hello to you too, Margaret," he greeted back, "you're looking well too."

"Why thank you, Felix! Now, what can I help you with?"

"I'm just about to meet Marzia and I was wondering if you had any roses available?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Felix, my last customer just bought my last lot." While Felix looked downbeat from that, she didn't let him mope. "I've got something that she'll love just as much, though." She headed into the back room, leaving Felix to wonder what she would bring back. When she returned, she was carrying a bouquet of yellow flowers. "These were given by a friend from Hawaii. They're called Allamanda and I'm certain she will love them."

"Oh, wait a minute, if your friend gave you them, you should keep them," he argued, not wanting to seem insensitive.

"She passed on a while ago and I would like to move on. Besides, Marzia came around the other day and adored them."

"Well, if you say so," he accepted, reaching for his wallet, "how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Felix, you may have them as my gift to you."

While he was shocked, Felix was also grateful. He accepted the bouquet before saying his goodbyes and leaving the shop. He headed straight for the market and, like he had expected her to be, he saw Marzia sat at an outside table. She was wearing a white floral patterned skirt with a white tank top, black sweater jacket and beret and brown furry boots. She had her long hair flowing down her back, covering the chair. Felix couldn't help but admire her beauty as he snuck up on her. When close enough, he placed his lips against her cheeks, lightly kissing her. She could tell as soon as she felt his lips that it was him.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted, "I was starting to wonder where you were at."

"I decided to get you these," he replied, showing her the bouquet. She gasped and squealed, graciously accepting the token of his love. "The florist told me you loved them and said I should give you these."

"They're beautiful!" she looked at him, practically starry eyed. "Thank you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around him, Felix returning the gesture, before he sat down and she placed the bouquet under her chair, on top of her bag. They ordered their meals and had a romantic meal together. They talked, they laughed, they kissed- all things that they loved about being together. As it got to the coffees, Marzia quickly changed the whole atmosphere of the date.

"Felix?" she asked him, her tone serious, "There's something I brought you here to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked back. "Is something wrong?"

"A huge designer company saw some of my videos and they want me to work for them." She didn't look at him while she said that, trying to hide her concern.

"Marzia, that's wonderful... but, I'm sensing there's a catch that you're worried about."

"If I work for them, I'll need to move permanently... to Tokyo."

"T-Tokyo?" he asked, his eyes wide. "As in the capital of Japan?"

"I know it's far away," she said, almost starting to cry, "and that's the problem. This is an incredible opportunity, but if I go, I have to leave you, starting in two weeks. So I need to know how you feel." She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Would you be okay with me going? I need to let them know before tonight." They were silent for a moment, both processing the situation. Felix, while he would be devastated if she left, knew that, if it was what she wanted, would be happy for her.

"Just tell me one thing, Marzia," he asked, holding back tears, "how much would this job mean to you?"

"It would mean so much, Felix," she answered hesitantly, yet honestly, "this would be my chance to make fashion that would be sold worldwide and shown at shows globally."

"Well then," he sighed, "I think it's important that you go."

"But will you be happy?"

"As long as you are, I will be."

"Okay," she finished her coffee and stood up, kissing him on the cheek. After he finished his coffee and they paid, they went back home. Marzia went straight to bed, deciding to get some sleep so she could spend the next day packing. Felix, however, sat down on the couch, thinking about how to deal with her not being with him, before he cried himself to sleep.

The next two weeks were not good for Felix. Marzia was out for a lot of the time, saying goodbye to her closer friends and packing her bags, while Felix stayed at home. He still played his games, but stopped caring about recording the videos. Fans took notice to this, raiding the YouTube comments section, Twitter, Facebook- anywhere they could- with questions about why there were no videos, since he stopped uploading as well. Not that he noticed any of this, of course. Marzia would ask him if he was okay, but he would shrug it off and say he was. Whenever she was around, he would spend all of his time with her, not willing to let her go if he had any say in it.

The following day, Felix woke up and saw that Marzia wasn't in bed, but a note was. Reading it, he gasped. It said that she had to leave early to make sure she knew which plane was hers and get her luggage there with everything else. He sighed, letting a tear roll down his cheeks. When he went to his computer after breakfast, he first checked his emails. Most of them were junk, yet he got one from an unknown contact that said 'go outside'. No clue what it meant or who it was from, he walked up to his house door and opened it.

Stood in the doorway was a friend of Pewdiepie's from YouTube- Sean William McLoughlin, a.k.a Jacksepticeye. He was there in a red hoodie, blue jeans, a pair of sneakers and his usual flat cap. He was grinning, yet not in a way that said 'everything is good'.

"Hey, Jack!" Felix greeted, somewhat happily.

"Hey, Felix," he responded in his gruff Irish accent, "mind if I come in?"

"Sure, I've nothing better to do at the moment." He led Jack into his living room and they sat on opposite couches. "What's up?"

"That's what I would've asked you," Jack responded, tempted to laugh but keeping a serious face. "Everyone's worried about you. It's been two weeks since yer last video. I tried contacting ya to do a collab and you didn't even answer. I don't believe you've just given up, so somethings happened. Now spill it."

"It's not something I wanna talk about, Sean," was all Felix said in response, quietly with a sigh. "Anyway, how'd you get here?"

"By plane, duh! I actually saw Marzia while I was there," he knew he was onto something when Felix sniffed, "she's... leaving ya, isn't she?"

"Kind of," Felix sobbed, "she's taking a job in Japan. Some big fashion company wants her to move there permanently."

"Then why aren't ye stopping her?"

"Because it's what she wants too!"

"Oh, really? So, she wants to leave her boyfriend as a blubbering mess!?" That hit Felix hard, but Jack continued. "Felix, she loves you! I bet the moment you said she should go, she asked if you would be okay." Felix looked up, shocked that his friend guessed that. "Do you really think she'd be happy? Half way across the world, no friends or family, and her boyfriend has a mental breakdown like a war scarred lunatic?" While Felix stuttered, he knew it didn't matter.

"I-I can't get her back now, though, she'll be on her way soon."

"When's her flight?" Jack asked urgently. Felix checked his watch- it was half past twelve and she would take off at eleven.

"Half an hour," Felix answered, looking down sadly. "Her plane leaves from Brighton Airport at eleven."

"Then we'd better hurry," Jack practically bounced up, pulling Felix to his feet.

"What are you on about?" Felix asked, shaking Jack's arm off of him.

"To save your relationship!" He looked determined, whilst Felix was just shocked.

"I can't! It's too late!" Felix argued, but it wasn't going through to Jack.

"Do you love her?" he asked with force.

"Yes, but-"

"Do you want her to be happy?" he was more forceful.

"Well, yeah, that's why-"

"Then get in the car!" he practically shouted his head off.

"Alright!" Felix conceded with a shout. "Just let me grab something!" Felix grabbed a small box from the cabinet by his fireplace. Jack then dragged Felix out of the house, allowing Felix to lock it before he was thrown into the car Jack had rented.

"Buckle yer seatbelts!" Jack shouted like a madman, starting the engine. "Because SPEED! IS! KEY!"

"Jack, calm do-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" Felix screamed, holding on to the seat as Jack slammed his foot on the gas pedal, driving at high speeds along the motorway. He weaved around traffic, knowing the urgency of the situation. He never took his foot off of the gas, while Felix just prayed to get there in time... and in one piece. They drove for over twenty minutes and the airport was insight. Jack was going to drive straight towards the door and let Felix get out, but he got pulled over for speeding.

"Get out and run!" Jack ordered him as the cops approached his window. "Do it!"

"Thanks, Jack!" Felix shouted back. He exited the vehicle and ran with all his might towards the airport. One of the officers would have chased him, but Jack kept him distracted. As soon as he got in, Felix looked straight at the flight listings. "Paris, Sydney, Rio... Tokyo! Gate 217, leaves in two minutes!" He looked cheerful, before it changed to 'now boarding'. Not about to let this go to waste, he ran with all his might to gate 217. He didn't see her in the queue, so he decided she must have gone on the plane already. Ignoring the staff asking what he was doing and the queuing holiday goers, he ran on the bridge to the plane and ran in. From the top of his lungs, he shouted "MARZIA!"

"Felix?" he heard a voice call from near the back of the plane. He walked towards the voice, ignoring the murmurs of "oh my god it's Pewdiepie", "who is that" and "what's he doing here?" until he reached her seat. "Felix, I can't believe you're here! What are you doing?"

"Something that needs to be done," he replied, drawing her out of the seat.

"Hold it right there! You're under a-" a guard shouted, before being cut off by a stewardess. Everyone on board went quiet.

"Marzia, I know this is what you want and I really want you to be happy, but I can't live without you!" he began, receiving some coos from the crowd and Marzia. "You've brightened up my whole life and made every day much more bearable. You're fun, kind, intelligent, beautiful, the most amazing girl in the world." She started to tear up, while he was already flooding tears. "I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. That's because I love you. And that's why," he got onto one knee, "that's why I'm here." As he reached into his pocket, the crowd all gasped and awed, knowing what would follow- even Marzia knew and she couldn't stop crying or smiling. "Marzia Bisognin," he pulled out a box while holding her left hand, "will you marry me?" He opened the box with his thumb, revealing a silver ring that had two diamonds encrusted either side of a genuine ruby. Everyone went silent, only hearing the sobs from Marzia as they awaited her answer.

"Yes, I will, Felix! I love you!" And so, everyone on board applauded and cheered as Felix placed the ring on her index finger. He then stood up and pulled her head towards his, locking lips with passion and love. They held it for what seemed like eternity, blocking out the cheers. When they finally let go, they panted as they held each other close, smiling and tearing up. "Come on, let's get my luggage. I wanna go home."

And just like that, he led her off the plane to a standing ovation as every man, woman and child applauded them off the plane. When they got out of the bridge, however, they were met with an even bigger ovation, with the whole airport filled with cheering people- with Jack at the front, shouting "Well done, Felix!"

Blushing, he waved to the crowd, as did Marzia before pulling him into another kiss, just as passionate and sweet as the first. After finally getting through the crowd, Jack drove them home under police surveillance, since he needed to pay a fine for speeding. The whole ride there, Marzia slept, resting against Felix's shoulder. As soon as they got home, they celebrated what would be a marvellous union.

 _19:24 October 17_ _th_ _, 2017- Brighton Beach_

Felix and Marzia, donning their wedding suit and wedding dress respectively, boarded a jet plane, a crowd of 300 of their closest friends, family and loved ones cheering them off. Their marriage official, they closed the plane door behind them and sat down next to each other, telling the pilot to take off. As the plane started moving, they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Marzia," he told her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I love you too, Felix," she replied, copying the move.

And with that, they pulled into a deep, caring kiss while the jet flew into the setting sun, their lives together just truly starting.

THE END


End file.
